


friends?

by Moosesquirrel



Series: platonic skz [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Developing Friendships, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships, References to Drugs, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosesquirrel/pseuds/Moosesquirrel
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin actually managed to get along for once. And maybe that will carry into the future.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: platonic skz [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027432
Kudos: 13





	friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is kind of graphic, with mentions of blood, guns, death, and drugs. This is a mafia/gang based fic, so read at your own discretion. It honestly sounds SO much worse than it is.

Allowing the two members that fought the most to go on a mission alone with weapons, honestly not one of Chan’s brightest moments as a leader, but Jisung thought that he and Hyunjin were doing a pretty good job so far. They hadn’t threatened to kill each other at least. A few shoves here and there were healthy, right?  
Currently, the two of them were in a room, some minion tied up in front of them. Unfortunately, the “interrogation”, if you could call it that, wasn’t going very well. The guy was extremely uncooperative and it was starting to get really frustrating. Jisung was standing behind Hyunjin, who was sitting in a chair(the wrong way, Jisung might add), eying down the jackass in front of him and trying to not lose his shit.  
“This would be a hell of a lot easier if you just told us where the coke is, dude,” Jisung said, rolling his eyes, anger starting to bubble in his chest.  
“I told you,” the guy spat, blood running down his chin, “I don't fucking know where the drugs are.”  
“And we know you're lying so just do us all a favor…” Hyunjin’s sentence was cut off by the dipshit spitting in his face. That was the first time the dude had retaliated. The room went silent, except for the dark laugh coming from the assailant.  
“Fuck off you low-class bitch,” the guy sneered, “You probably sell your body for money you spend on designer drugs.”  
Hyunjin slowly wiped the spit off of his face and gritted out, “You fucking bastard!”, but before he could make a move in the guy, Jisung was already there. His fist slammed against the guy’s most likely already bruised ribs. A loud, prolonged groan came out of him, and his head dropped to his chest as he heaved in breaths.  
“If you pull shit like that again I'll cut out your fucking tongue,” Jisung cautioned lowly, slamming his other fist into the man’s teeth. Now he knew his small stature wasn’t particularly intimidating, but he did like to think that his way with words was. And he was proven right when the henchman in front of him went pale, stark against the red blood gushing out of his gums. Honestly that wasn’t even the worst Jisung thought of doing. He took a step back, going back to stand where he was originally behind Hyunjin. The older boy looked at him contemplatively, then hardened his gaze as he turned back to the man tied up in front of him. His leg swung around the chair smoothly as he stood up and the click of the gun against the man’s head made Jisung suck in a breath.  
“I want you to know that pulling this trigger will be extremely easy for me,” Hyunjin declared, his finger already slipping towards it, “And I also want you to know that there are many, many ways that I could make you suffer.”  
“You seem like a decent enough dude,” Jisung interjected, willing his breathing to slow, “I’d hate to pry off your fingernails one by one.” As scared as the man seemed to be by that, Hyunjin glanced back and glared at him. Jisung just shrugged, and Hyunjin turned back to their captive with a flip of his blond hair. He moved the gun from the guy’s forehead to his throat, pressing hard enough to cut off his air.  
“So what do you say?” Hyunjin asked, making it seem like the dude had a choice.  
“It’s in the master bedroom, buried in the floorboards of the closet,” the guy choked out. Hyunjin and Jisung flashed a look at each other and off Jisung went. He found what the guy was talking about rather quickly, it was just the process of pulling up the floor that was time consuming.  
“Why couldn’t I have done the interrogation?” he muttered darkly to himself, “Fucking Hyunjin knows he’s stronger than me. He only brags about it every day.” His little conversation to himself carried on while he finished up his task and while he descended down the stairs and back towards the main room where Hyunjin and the bastard were located.  
Jisung cleared his throat as he entered the room. Both occupants looked up at the noise, the gun now pressed against the captee’s head again. Without even blinking, Hyunjin pulled the trigger. The man fell limp against the chair instantly.  
“Was that necessary?” Jisung asked, as if Hyunjin had simply given his dog an extra serving of food, not shot a man in the head.  
“Wasn’t it?” Hyunjin was looking at him, challenging.  
“Chan-hyung won’t be happy,” Jisung argued. Hyunjin’s eyes rolled towards the ceiling before focusing back on Jisung.  
“Chan-hyung can suck my ass.” Jisung gasped.  
“I’m telling.” The other just stuck his tongue out at him.  
Their walk back to the car was mostly silent, only broken with their shuffling feet and light breathing. Thankfully, the job had been easy. Jisung didn’t envy Felix and Changbin, who had a much harder mission tonight than simply an illegal drug bust. But Jisung’s mind kept flashing back to what he’d done earlier to the guy after he’d spat on Hyunjin. On any other day, he would’ve let the older boy handle it; he was more than capable of doing so. It seemed that Hyunjin was thinking the same thing, because just as they reached the car, he spoke up.  
“Why...why did you punch the guy?” he asked, biting his lip the way he did when he was nervous.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The guy spat on me. Why did you punch him? Usually when we’re paired together…”  
“First off,” Jisung cut him off, “What that dude said was absolutely inexcusable and even if we weren’t co-workers I would’ve punched him. No one deserves to be talked like that. Second off…” Jisung didn’t actually know what to say afterwards. Well, he did but he didn’t want to say it and then have Hyunjin not agree.  
“Second?”  
“We’re… sort of… friends-ish?” Jisung hesitated, gauging Hyunjin’s reaction. The other boy looked satisfied at his answer and stuck his hand out.  
“Friends?” Jisung looked between the hand in front of him and Hyunjin’s face. When it didn’t seem like he was joking, Jisung firmly grasped his hand and shook it.  
“Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
